1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus developed as a variation of a tic-tac-toe game wherein a plurality of tic-tac-toe matrices are arranged for play and two different types of playing pieces are placed over spaces of the matrices. One type of playing piece is diamond shaped and the other is angle shaped and each type includes a pair of different symbols thereon such as "X" and "O" for covering over the playing spaces on the matrices. The angular playing pieces are adapted for placement across boundry lines between adjacent matrices and may be positioned in a pair of alternate positions with the symbols "X" or "O" in different matrices. The diamond shaped playing pieces are utilized only within a single matrix and cannot be used across dividing lines between different matrices. The game is played in typical tic-tac-toe fashion with each player attempting to place three like symbols in a line and the winner is the player who succeeds in completing the greatest number of lines on the matrices provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of different logic games have been developed around the theme of tic-tac-toe games. These games require mental skill rather than physical or manual dexterity and provide an interesting pastime for the players. As far as is known, however, no tic-tac-toe type games have been developed wherein a plurality of diamond shaped matrices are provided with two different types of playing pieces, each including a pair of different symbols such as an "X" and "O" thereon and each type adapted to be placed only in particular locations on the matrices during play while attempting to align three like symbols in a row.